


ART: Dating in the Time of A Pandemic

by Jaeh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Covid-19 Art, Face Mask, Face shield, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, They're all decked out, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: Mystrade Pandemic art! For the lovely lyricalsoulwrites!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	ART: Dating in the Time of A Pandemic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/gifts).



> Thank you to my usual humans who support my art: Solus, IceDreams, and some meatspace friends who helped me decide on colors. Love y'all :D
> 
> Also found in [tumblr](https://ineffablynoice.tumblr.com/post/623706400441368576/mystrade-pandemic-art-for-the-lovely) and [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/Dating-in-the-time-of-a-Pandemic-848800043).

I hope [lyricalsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul) gets inspired by this and it cheers her up! I hope you write something for it hahaha. 

The boys are very, very clearly on a date <3 I honestly do not know why I haven't written anything for them, so I'm making it up to my ship by fanarting instead <3 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finally get to finish you. The stupid program opened the file thrice somehow and didn't save one of the drafts - I had to repeat my colors omg. But you done, and you look great <3 woo


End file.
